Little Snow Flake
by yorushihe
Summary: Elsa dies saving Anna. Camus meets a little girl who is not a little girl at all and his life gets more complicated and infinitely more amusing from then on.


**Little Snow Flake.**

What brought Camus to Siberia..

Aside from Shaka, and maybe Shura, Camus was considered the most powerful amongst his peers. He prided himself in his posture, respect and loyalty to Athena, often coming out as cold and aloof to most people.

Even then, when he received a letter from his old apprentice, he gave a moment's pause to read its contents and think about the request.

"_Master Camus, recently I've taken a disciple, contestant to the sacred bronze Swan armor – his name is Hyoga, an orphan. Hyoga is a good boy and shows a lot of promise, though because of my other duties I might not be able to pay full attention to him. I ask that you help me train him as you trained me, Master. _

_Cyrrus, the Crystal Saint"_

Camus thought it over. Between all the disciples he's trained Cyrrus was the only one who showed true promise. To master the ice techniques required a certain kind of Cosmo and the right zodiac alignment, in his experience, the most powerful ice users were under the water or air signs like Pieces or Aquarius – those born under Uranus or Pluto influence and with a certain… predisposition to the cold. The power to control the very atoms was close to god's realm after all, so the adepts were required to possess at least some smarts to dominate physics' theories of mass and energy.

That Cyrrus, the second most powerful ice user currently under the Sanctuary actually bothered to request Camus' help in this new boy's training, than it was because the Crystal Saint saw true potential, the kind that was not allowed to be wasted.

So it was with a stern, furrowed eyebrow expression that Camus teleported to Siberia, meeting his apprentice with a nod and receiving a bow in return.

"Thank you for answering my letter, master" Cyrrus was such a good boy. Camus thought back to the years he spent training him. He used to be a scrawny child with knobby limbs and too awkward in his own body – now the Crystal Saint was a fair man, taller than Camus in stature and lean in build, fitting in his armor with grace and pride. "Hyoga, come meet my old Master"

A boy no older than eight stepped out from behind Cyrrus. His hair was golden and his eyes bright blue. The testament to his ice alignment was clear in the way the boy was wearing only a thin cotton shirt, pants and fur shoes in the middle of a Siberian winter. He didn't seem fazed by the cold either, which made Camus smile in appreciation.

"Hello there" He rumbled. The boy shuffled and bowed his head respectfully. "I am Camus of Aquarius" The ice user introduced himself with only a pang of amusement in his voice.

"Hyoga sir, please take care of me"

..

A few weeks of training in and Camus couldn't be more satisfied. He felt proud of Cyrrus for choosing such a talented boy as his disciple and future Swan Saint. Hyoga would survive his training and his drive was such that he wouldn't be deterred by anything. As of this moment, the Crystal Saint was accompanying the kid in a journey around the few scattered villages. The closest one was a fishing community where Camus had his own house he shared with his old Disciple and… grand disciple.

But Hyoga needed to know where the other villages were, and how to get there by himself. He was sure that Cyrrus was also including a throughout survival training during the travels, so he wasn't really worried that Hyoga's training would take a step back.

So now here he was, mediating in front of the Eternal Ice Wall where Swan was supposed to be forever frozen – his own master's work… not that he'd go telling that to the young ones, his amusement was his own.

Until something was wrong... Camus wasn't sure what was it, but his Cosmo suddenly felt extremely antsy for some reason.

Almost as if it was waiting for something to happen…

Keeping an iron grip on his power, Camus simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Whatever it was that had him so on edge, he'd deal swiftly with it.

It didn't take long… Cosmo built up in a point somewhere on his right. With a stony face, Camus sunk into a battle form summoning with a thought his Golden armor and feeling its protective weight settling around him. Aquarius' stars glinted, sending him power and he prepared for what was to come.

Light, light descended from the clouds in a burst of Icy Cosmo. It started to snow heavily, a step before turning into hail. Thunder clapped in the distance making the Aquarius' Saint rein in the urge to tense. He'd remain calm and cool no matter what.

The light floated down. Hovered above the snow in a whirlwind of ice. He could see ice inching up and forming a protective circle around the globe of incandescent light. There was a moment when time simply stopped. The light pulsed one last time. Camus took in a breath, fist tightening almost painfully. Wait, wait until he could attack, wait for an opportune moment…

Wait…Wait…There!

"Diamond Dust!" He shot just when the light stabilized. Ice shards arrowed to his intended target, but to his astoundment, instead of freezing them, his powerful icy Cosmo was absorbed by the light.

Silence… a moment… then "Where am I?" He was going insane… his eyes were seeing things or there was a little blonde haired girl sitting there amongst the snow, naked as the day she was born with languid curls braided within ice crystals, there, staring at him with large midnight blue colored eyes… "Who are you" Her eyes were the same color of his own.

..

He was used to caring for young brats he had to train in the ways of an Ice Saint. He was used to the screaming part, the whining part, the glaring part, the crying part and all that – he recognized children will be children. But that little girl was simply staring at him with unnerving, too knowing eyes.

Shaking his head to clear the fog of surprise, Camus quickly took off his cape and carefully covered the little one. She blinked up at him with those large eyes of hers, blushed embarrassedly when she noted her state of undress, then smiled in thanks for his actions - a pretty smile that could have warmed even Shura's heart with the fuzzies.

How did she evade his Diamond Dust? Where did she come from?

"Who are you?" He asked when his voice returned. The little girl's eyebrow twitched. Her serious, thoughtful expression could easily be a mirror of his own. Camus squashed down those thoughts mercilessly.

"I am Elsa…" She said unsure after a pause. "Now can you tell me where I am and what has happened to me?"

Camus had to control his mouth from twitching. This innocent looking little girl that couldn't be older than 5, wearing his cape and talking like an adult… Not mentioning her stunt with his Ice Cosmo and how gelid she felt to his senses. It was like she was born from the Cold. "We are in an iceberg located around Siberia." He answered slowly. Not sure how to treat this kind of situations. "You don't know how you got here?"

Elsa shook her head. A tiny gesture that was as majestic as it was regal. Was she a personification of some Ice deity he wasn't aware of? Camus was feeling more and more out of his depth. "Not really, no – I was hoping you would be able to offer some answers." She looked down her covered body. His cape dwarfed her completely as she snuggled into it. "I am confused…" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she unsurprisingly passed out.

Camus sighed. He should have gone with Cyrrus and Hyoga in that travel trip of theirs.

..

The Aquarius Saint was known as being cool headed and practical. He followed the rules and was an example to be followed. He was a powerful man that was respected as one of the most brilliant Ice users in the century, as well as the one with one of the strongest Cosmo. He could show mercy as easily as he could execute. His blood was cold as was his mind… so what was he doing delicately ducking in a little girl in his bed?

He even dressed her in one of his shirts, so she wouldn't be exposed…

Sighing once again, the blue eyed man sat down on a chair beside his bed, decided to wait in vigil until the tiny blonde thing opened her eyes again so they could have a long, long talk about what was she and what was she doing in the middle of nowhere. Had he not found her, what would have happened?

It didn't take long for the tyke to open her eyes. Those hues of blue that matched his own. Elsa easily sat, looking startled and confused until a strange expression crossed her pixy like face. Little nose scrunched up and eyebrows furred – he remembered once upon a time of a boy doing that exact same thing in front of a mirror – He had to stop purposely seeking parallels between him and the child…

Right, he had to start interrogating. "Where are you from?" He asked basically to start off. Elsa's face fell, but she nodded resolutely to herself.

"I come from Arendell" That wasn't helpful. His face was still set in that blank, cold mask he usually wore. Seeing that seemed to cow Elsa a bit, for she bit her lips nervously and lowered her eyes.

A knot turned in his stomach. "It's alright, we can look for it in a map later" He offered, even being sure they wouldn't find mentions of this place she said she came from in any map of Earth. Camus was being inordinately gentler with this little bundle of mystery. It was a new record.

"My name is Camus of Aquarius, I am a Saint" Elsa's face continued nerve wreckingly blank. This was going to take a long time.

..

Three days and two nights was the time it took Elsa to regain her strength. Camus surprised himself with the amount of caring and patience he could show. He always thought himself as a patient man, and he was caring to those that mattered to him in his own way but never to this level. As he found himself taking care of the little lost girl, those who could have seen him would describe him as almost being nurturing… Definitely unheard of…

But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that his mysterious charge was feeling better and he was adamant at taking her outside. A little fresh air would do her good, he was even going to be there to control the temperature around them to a humanly level.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked Elsa seeing as she daintily stepped out of the house wearing only the peasant dress he acquired from the village, leaving behind the ridiculously thick fur coat that looked toasty and warm. Her thin arms were made vulnerable to the cutting winds, but not a single Goosebumps rose. Not even her slightly freckled cheeks rosed thanks to the cold.

Many adepts, even with their Cold Cosmo still felt the difference in temperature – it took them a while and a lot of training to be able to withstand the freezing cold in which Elsa was now exposed, with only the careful bubble of air thanks to his power limiting the wind around them.

Elsa smiled, a true smile that finally managed to flush her face. "No, the cold never bothered me in anyway" She answered and he had his answer. Maybe Elsa was a Snow sprite, sent from the heavens as a sort of trial?

Her eyes met his. He could do this, Camus thought to himself. He would get through this.

..

It wasn't so much of a trial as it was such a source of amusement. It didn't take more than a couple of days for Cyrrus and Hyuoga to return, and the scene that met them had the Crystal Saint resisting the urge to rub his eyes in disbelief – he took a lot after Camus in that he liked to appear calm and collected at all occasions.

There sat his old Master on a mound of snow in front of a tiny slip of a girl swirling his finger in a controlled burst of Icy power and making the ice dance between them in intricate patterns. The little girl was laughing cutely, stars shinning in her eyes as they followed Camus' hands. To Cyrrus utter surprise, as she wiggled those pudgy fingers, snow rose to meet his master's ice and dance in a frozen composition only they could hear.

His old Master Camus was smiling… not one of those polite smiles, nor an empty one… this smile was content as if the Aquarius Saint has found peace. Playing in the snow with a little girl that looked absurdly like him.

Wait… Could it be? "Master?" Camus turned his face slightly, showing that he knew Cyrrus was near already but was waiting for his approach. "Who is this?" The Crystal Saint stopped behind Camus, eyeing the little girl with not a small amount of wonder. From the corner of his eyes, he could see young Hyoga perking up at the presence of another child.

"This is Elsa, she came to me a little after you were gone" Camus' voice was calm and uncaring in that usual cold manner of his. Elsa looked up at him, eyes a reflection of Camus' so much it made him want to gather her in his arms and cuddle. "Elsa, this is my old disciple Cyrrus and his current apprentice Hyoga"

Blue met blue as their owner traded glances. Tiny fingers rose in a wave after the little girl saw whatever it was Camus silently told her. "Hello" She said in a sweet, shy voice.

Was she really Camus' child? Clearing his throat, Cyrrus looked deeply at his former master, trying to convey how baffled and confused he felt. "I decided to keep her" Was the clipped response.

"I…see" Cyrrus murmured clearing his throat. "Come Hyoga, we have a lot to do" He'd corner and question Camus when they didn't have young ears around.

..

"He thinks I am your daughter" Elsa said after Cyrrus was gone. Camus hid a smile.

"He does" The little blond smiled, making the snow ball she was playing with mold into a small Icy swan that flapped its wings in an attempt to fly. Camus was still in wonder with Elsa's powers, they were so different from what the Saints achieved with Cosmos. More refined, magical even… She'd said that where she was from, she was the only one with these powers, so it was a relief that she met him, one who also had control over ice and snow.

"My real parents were taken from me by the sea a long time ago; I am not used to being under an authority figure. However, I am a… child… I suppose I am grateful that you took me in" Camus simply breathed out a gust of Cosmo from his mouth, catching the swan in his power and making it lift in a twirling flight around Elsa. He didn't have as much finesse as she did in molding Ice and Snow, but he was still an Ice mage. The little girl's eyes followed the swan in enchanted wonder, and then she blinked up at him. "Thank you"

He had to make an effort not to ruffle her hair. It was terribly out of character. "You're welcome"

..

He had to return to the Sanctuary. His duties there were calling and he couldn't delay anymore. Cyrrus would have to take over Hyoga's training for the time being, though that was no real problem… the problem was the six years old little Ice witch staring at him with those unfathomable eyes of hers.

He wasn't stupid… the moment he stepped into the Sanctuary with Elsa in tow he knew what everyone would think. It would follow along the same lines Cyrrus did and suddenly he'd be the father of a bastard child.

Not that he minded pretending to be Elsa's father to protect her. He quite enjoyed spending time with that particular child. Elsa was bright, quick witted and sometimes blunt. She was hot and cold in personality in a frighteningly similar manner of his. Though she had little knowledge about worldly matters and he caught himself more than once wondering about the place she came from. She knew how to read and write and do maths, but knew nothing of geography or history or sociology.

And sometimes she just lost herself acting like a Queen, expecting her orders to be followed, respected.

"Elsa… who are you really?" He asked once when the curiosity got the best of him. Elsa never outright lied, though he thought sometimes she simply omitted the truth. "I promise I will not judge you, nor hold it over your head" His voice usually so cold was warm.

"A Queen" She admitted in a strange tone of voice. Midnight blue eyes met his. "Even though I had this power, I was heir to the throne and ascended on my eighteenth birthday…" His hand found her head in a rare comforting gesture.

"You don't have to tell me everything if you're not ready. I told you you'd be safe with me" He meant those words. He'd not risk going against the Sanctuary, but he'd do his best to keep malicious eyes away from Elsa. Queen or not, right now she was in the form of a defenseless little kid.

That was a few months ago. Now here he was debating the pros and cons of taking his pseudo daughter back with him to the Sanctuary, and possibly exposing her to danger beyond his control.

"I can stay here with Cyrrus and Hyoga" Elsa offered. Camus shook his head, making a decision… Maybe this could work, he resolved, and he could still have a laugh out of it if Elsa agreed.

"No" He started, lips curling upwards "Should your wish be so, you might follow me to Athenas…"

She did wish to come with him.

..

"Is that Camus?"

"With a little girl?"

"Who is she? Is she a new initiate? Shouldn't she be with the Amazons?"

"Go ask him!"

"Maybe she's his…"

"Don't be absurd! Master Camus isn't the type to go around and…"

"They look alike, their Cosmo is alike, even their gait is alike"

"What is it that I hear about Camus?" Shura's deceptively calm voice alerted the pair of servants who were busily gossiping.

"Master Shura!" One of them startled, descending to his knees along with the other. "Please forgive us! We were caught off guard by Master Camus' strange request"

Shura leaned back, interested. "What is it that you were talking about?"

"Master Camus returned yesterday, only he was not alone. He had a little blonde child in tow and has ordered a room be prepared for her…"

"Has he?" Shura's eyes were glinting. With a smile, he left the servants and stalked to Aquarius temple.

..

Finding Camus was ridiculously easy. All he had to do was follow after the cold draft permeating the Sanctuary. His old friend was there, talking to a child who barely looked six. The pipsqueak was a cute little thing, and as those servants commented, she looked so much like Camus – from the pert proud nose, the strong, noble jaw to the dark blue eyes glinting with a hint of power just behind the gaze. The only difference between them besides the obvious was the little girl's hair was blonde and Camus' wasn't.

"I heard an interesting gossip from your servants" Shura drawled. Camus lifted his neck from where he was busy telling the mini-Camus about Athenas undoubtly to shoot his friend a glare. "I see they spoke the truth… you've reproduced" There was a smirk on his lips and a playful spark in his eyes. He might be teasing Camus but he was happy for his friend.

Camus knew that, Shura saw, for his friend's face was only a degree away from freezing instead of getting closer to Aurora Exploding everything in vicinity. It might also have to do with the pair of large, overly curious eyes now peeking at the Capricorn Saint from behind Camus' shoulder.

"Hello, my name is Elsa" The adorable little snow flake spoke with cuteness oozing out of her in spades. Shura could see now why Camus seemed so taken with the thing enough to bring her back to Athenas. That her Cosmos was absurdly large and brimming with Icy potential might also have to do with a few things.

Nodding to the little girl, Shura smiled uncertainly at her before turning to Camus. "Will you take her before Master Shion?"

"Later" Was his friend's clipped answer. Camus sighed "Elsa, this is an old friend of mine, Shura of Capricorn – he is also a Golden Saint"

"Oh, is that so?" Was it him or mini-Camus was scarily acting like old-Camus? The more the girl spoke the more he was convinced that she was indeed Camus' spawn and that no, he wasn't hallucinating that the least possible person in the universe has… multiplied. It was so ridiculous he was still waiting for the drop line to start laughing. Only Camus would never, ever joke like this.

It simply wasn't in his nature. The man was a block of ice. It was a wonder he managed to… well… Elsa was there still looking at him with Camus' eyes on her face as proof enough.

"Yeah…" Shura felt like he stepped into twilight zone… where were the titans to fight against again? Maybe he could go poke fun at the brat Aiolia before his brain combusted.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Shura" Shura nodded one last time to Camus then teleported away. Milo _had_ to hear about this.

..

"That went well" Elsa smiled behind a hand. She was having an almost criminal amount of fun out of playing with Camus' friends' minds. Camus didn't fare any better, his aura was shimmering in compressed amusement. "Do we really look that much alike?"

The Aquarius Saint nodded, a tiny smile blossoming on his lips. "If I didn't know any better, I myself would have believed you were kin" The little girl who was once a Queen agreed.

"We might as well be" She commented in a mix of fondness and a little bit of loneliness. She wasn't feeling as lost and alone because Camus was there to help her thought this. Already, he was a dear friend in her eyes. "Though I would have thought siblings, but you had to be an old man"

Camus ruffled her hair this time, to the growing horrified looks of the people around them who thought the apocalypse was upon their head… Serious, cool and collected Master Camus was lovingly entertaining a child that could only be _his._

..

"Hello, my name is Elsa" The stranded, de-aged Queen repeated for the hundredth time. Though this time she added a small curtsy that took maximum advantage of her natural charm and cuteness… Masked Master Shion sat there, placidly, even if his aura gave the impression of someone very much entertained.

"Master, please allow me to keep Elsa in the Sanctuary while I'm here…" Camus asked with his head bowed. The Master smiled behind his mask… it was so unusual to see the usually coolheaded Saint so disheveled! And all thanks to a tiny slip of a girl that radiated power like the sun radiated light.

"You may have the girl here, Camus of Aquarius, but keep her out of trouble" He allowed graciously, mentally chuckling at the potential drama that was about to unfold.

The Aquarius Saint bowed again. "Thank you, Master" Elsa's responding smile would be enough to melt even sullen Kanon to a puddle of goo.

..

That little girl loved to burst into song whenever the mood hit. She even had talent! How could such a little angel come from an ice brick like Camus? Aiolia thought, observing the singing little snow flake dance amidst a field of ice – courtesy of her own Ice powers… She had so much talent controlling that power of hers it was laughable. Though it removed all doubts that she was indeed Camus'.

She went wherever she wanted, she did whatever she wanted and she was so utterly polite and just the most adorable thing in the whole Athenas that everyone, even the most hardened of Saints were putty when she turned those large, midnight blue eyes of hers on them.

Aiolia was sure Camus was playing with their heads… This wasn't logical, couldn't be possible.

But there twirling and enthusiastically singing was Elsa.

He wanted to hit Camus.

..

Camus returned to this temple only to hear the sound of pitiful sniffles. His heart leapt to his throat when he recognized just who was busily crying.

When she saw him, Elsa launched her tiny weight against his chest and latched, burying her face against his neck. Camus awkwardly held her for a while, wishing he knew how to help her more. After a while the tears stopped and Camus was hostage of a swollen, red face. "I'm sorry" Elsa mumbled, trembling in his arms like the scared little girl she was pretending to be.

"Don't be Elsa… Do you want to talk about it?" He offered gently, not used to this kind of interactions. Camus resisted the urge to sigh in relief when his charge nodded heavily, leaning against him in her moment of weakness.

"I… miss my family" She confessed in a drawn out voice.

"Talk to me about them"

"There is Anna, my younger sister and…" She trailed off, describing her lost family in so much detail that Camus was forced to realize she must think about them at least every night. Here he was content while Elsa was hurting… He wished he was able to take away her pain, but he couldn't – so he simply allowed the lost Queen rest in his embrace as she poured her heart out.

..

Six years later..

Elsa was physically ten, mentally thirty. And she had a problem.

No… being transported to another world and de-aged was old news. Thanks to Camus, she's survived so far without a lot of burdens, though that might be about to change.

She loved Camus. Not a romantic love, but a warm steady flow of feeling that she felt for Anna, maybe it could be compared to the love she felt for her parents. It was constant and unwavering. She trusted that old man absolutely – he was her best friend.

Why was that a problem?

He was about to kill himself.

That won't do. Elsa noted. Anger bubbling in her chest at the thought of those Bronze Saints storming in the Sanctuary and tearing her new family apart. Camus was too good, too rightful and too noble to kill Hyoga, that boy she met in Siberia so long ago – and Elsa would never take a life, not ever.

So there stood her problem. Camus and Hyoga locked in a death match all because her father-figure was prone to small bouts of dementia… that has to be it. It was the only reason she could think of that would lead Camus to agree with this fight to the Death fiasco.

Then, she has been forced to watch as those intruding boys defeated the golden Saints one by one… Elsa had to do something!

"Aurora Storm!" Both Camus and Hyoga cried out. The mass of Cosmo was intense and the power would be enough to freeze a star. Blinking back frustrated tears, Elsa watched in slow motion as the energies converged to meet in a central point between the two Warriors. It was now or never.

"Elsa no!" Camus' eyes were wide in fear as he watched the child he raised for years throw herself in front of him. Hyoga's cold blast hit Elsa square in the chest, sending her back into the Aquarius' Saint's arms.

"E-elsa!?" Hyoga gaped, horrified at what happened. Camus didn't blame him, he blamed himself… his little friend wouldn't do what he'd asked and wait in Athenas where it was safe, no, she had to come after him. "Please… is she…?"

There was a gasp, a twitch, and suddenly Camus' cheek stung with the aftermath of a slap. "Don't you ever do that again! I almost had a heart attack!" He could have cried in relief, instead, he gathered mini-ice mistress in his arms and burrowed his nose in her hair.

"I think this fight is over" Camus choked out. Hyoga nodded numbly, before his legs crumbled and he fell to the frozen ground in a faint. At least he wasn't dead, Camus was thankful for small mercies. Like the one in his arms.

"You are not freezing him solid again" Elsa ordered. The Aquarius Saint just held her.

"I thought you… were killed Elsa… what you did was beyond dangerous! Anyone else would have been dead by standing close to us alone" Little shoulders shrugged though he felt arms raise around his neck.

"The cold never bothered me… it just tickled"

Camus laughed at the absurdity of it all.

..

She should be twelve by now… Camus thought, lost in the sea of other souls floating around this afterlife. He felt peace, there was only this one moment of clarity as his sense of self dissolved to join back into the Styx, to be washed away and hopefully reincarnated. He'd become a Saint again, he knew, as would all his other friends.

But then there was that mysterious little Ice mistress he'd saved all those years ago. She told him what happened, after long, just as he came to her saying goodbye, he'd have to part from life to save Athena's life – she told her story.

"_We were up in the mountains visiting Kristoff's family like we did every month… I had a bad feeling, so I stuck close to Anna… It came out of nowhere and I only had time to push Anna into Kristoff's arm… There was pain, my vision filled with red and I was falling… I thought I died, until I woke up in that icy field surrounded by snow flakes" _He understood… an avalanche maybe, coming out of nowhere and hitting her party. In the confusion she managed to get her sister to safety while she herself fell. It was admirable and so completely Elsa.

He hoped she'd be alright on her own. She was only twelve after all.

..

"I think I can help you return home" Saori told the blonde haired child who stood in front of Camus' memorial stone. A bunch of crumpled flowers held in her hands and a suspicious layer of frost around her feet. "If you want to" The reincarnation of Athena offered gently. Heart going out for the one who everyone thought was Camus' daughter. Saori knew personally the pain of losing someone close so her heart really felt for Elsa.

"There is nothing else left for me here" That little voice sounded so broken. Saori's face softened. "I want to go home"

"Alright, close your eyes…"

Blue eyes closed.

..

"_Your old self died protecting your Sister, there is nothing I can do about it… though I can give you soothing else and I have returned you to your family" _That voice was like a long lost memory that still rung in dreams. Sometimes she had these crazy dreams filled with handsome men wearing armors and a long haired woman who was a goddess. To her delight, her brother was always there, alongside her. He was her bestest friend in the world after all.

"Elsa, Camus, you are going to be late" Their mommy called. She was so pretty, with auburn colored hair and deep eyes. Elsa grinned at her mommy, pulling on Camus' hand so he'd hurry. "Come one before I get you my little snow flakes!" Mommy's voice was playful. Elsa giggled, waving at her mother animatedly, creating a flurry of snow in her path.

Her brother sighed, lifting a hand to dispel her flurry cloud. He was always so serious! Mommy always said he took after Auntie Elsa, from whom she inherited the name. Both she and her brother were born with those fated Ice and Snow powers that for so long shackled the just Queen Elsa. Little Princess Elsa had too much fun with her powers to think them dangerous, if she got out of control, there was Camus to keep her in line.

Life was perfect. The princess decided, running from her mummy who was now making funny faces and stomping after her. Camus shook his head but obligingly followed after them. From a room away, they could hear daddy's laugher.

Life was indeed perfect. She had mommy, daddy and her brother. Oh, and Olaf, and Kai and…

..

Fim! :)

I seem to be on a roll with St. Seya… Um…just a gen fic really, I find Elsa/Camus fascinating xD


End file.
